


Tricksy Vulcanses

by Becca O (trekybecky)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: trek100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekybecky/pseuds/Becca%20O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble challenge from Trek100. The challenge theme was "Vulcan".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricksy Vulcanses

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek drabbles, written for several challenge communities.

Drabble challenge from Trek100. The challenge theme was "Vulcan".  


  


**"Tricksy Vulcanses"  
by Becca O.**

  


"Janeway to engineering. B'Elanna -report to the briefing room at once." Tapping her commbadge once more, she summoned the senior officers, the Doctor and even Samantha Wildman, ship's historian.

Once gathered, the briefing began. Facts were reported, questions were asked, solutions posed ... all well and good in theory, yet none seemed plausible.

"Captain, the best recourse seems to be simply removing him from the environment," Chakotay offered.

"Negative," B'Elanna disagreed. "It might cause more harm."

"If I just could see him," Samantha said, holding an ancient tome.

"Onscreen. Tuvok?"

"Curious. What," Tuvok asked, gazing intently at his suddenly oversized and suddenly hairy feet, "is a hobbit?"

  


~ The End ~  
~ 12-02-03


End file.
